


Westival | A Collection of Short Stories

by Star_Beth



Category: Johnny's WEST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Beth/pseuds/Star_Beth
Summary: A collection of short stories based off the songs from the Westival album.Credits for the lyrics go to: https://cometbender.livejournal.com/tag/johnny%27s%20west





	1. Author's Note

Authors Note: 

Johnny's West are one of my favourite J-Pop groups and I decided to write a fanfiction on them as there wasn't all that many on this website and it'd be nice to have more on here. The chapters will feature two characters per story, with the special duet songs featuring their original duets.


	2. Mou 1% - Akito & Shigeoka

Shigeoka was sat in his room as was Akito, but the two weren't aware they were feeling the same. Shigeoka was going through a period of feeling quite stressed, but always he'd see hope and greet every day with a smile on his face. He thought to himself 'I can get a step closer'. He knew that one day, beyond all these stresses that they'd be a new door, and if you believe in it hard enough you'll find a way through it.   
He always wanted to make sure that the rest of the members were fine and all of them seemed fine. But they weren't, not all of them. 

Akito was also feeling quite stressed. He had a drama shoot coming up and he was very nervous about it, along with an upcoming comeback as the group approaching. Along with this, B.A.D's 10th anniversary was coming up. But he knew he had to stand up confidently. 

'I won't give up' Akito told himself. He wanted to be able to change the way he managed his stresses, to make himself a better person in his mind. Even if he just believed in himself 1% more, it could help. Shigeoka came into Akito's room and sat on the bed next to him. 

"So, How are you doing Akito?" Shigeoka asked the other. Akito looked over at Shigeoka, bit his lip and then he sighed softly. 

"To be completely honest, not the best. What about you?" Akito replied and asked the other. 

"I'm also not feeling too great, very stressed I must admit" Shigeoka said. 

"I'm quite worried about the comeback, drama shoot and also B.A.D's 10th anniversary, I don't want to let the rest of you d-" Akito said, but before he could finish Shigeoka embraced him in a tight hug. Akito was a bit taken aback but he soon hugged the other back. 

"Let's be more open with the others on our problems from now on, and we can be open with each other too, Always talk to me if you feel down and I will talk to you too" Shigeoka said comfortingly to the other. 

The two smiled at one another and nodded. They had managed to exceed the 1% limit by having each other to talk too. They knew that times may still be bad, but they'd be able to get over it with the help of each other and the rest of their members. 'I won't give up', they both told themselves. They wouldn't let their winning spirit that had suddenly fulled itself go to waste. They'd make sure to get up again and again, even when they felt like they'd lost. 

Akito had his struggles. When he was on the drama set he tripped over and injured his shoulder, so it delayed the shooting a little. He blamed himself for a while but he spoke to Shigeoka and the other members about it and it helped him during his recovery period. Shigeoka also had his troubles, he injured himself while practicing for their comeback. But again with the support of Akito and the other members he made his way through his troubles. They weren't shy or seclusive about their troubles and they believed in their strong bond as a group. They'd exceeded their 100% finally.

They all prepared heavily for their upcoming performance of Mou 1% and they all sang the words with pride. At the end of the performance that all had a huge group hug and waved to the audience, before walking off the stage together.


End file.
